


Lonely Nights

by abyssa1



Series: abyssa1's overwatch oneshots [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shimada Brothers, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/abyssa1
Summary: Genji hears Hanzo and McCree having sex and interrupts. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: abyssa1's overwatch oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068803
Kudos: 25





	Lonely Nights

Genji collapsed in his bed, letting out a sigh as his body finally got to relax. He was tired. Tired and frustrated. He had finally gotten back to base from a week long mission. Usually he loved the work, loved delivering payloads and making sure his companions were safe, but not this time.

This time, McCree had been there.

Genji has nothing against McCree, he would never admit it but he had a slight crush on the man. But recently McCree had decided that he had a thing for Hanzo. The entire mission they had been beside each other, whispering and flaunting themselves. At night everyone had to pretend not to hear them. Genji has always prided himself for resisting envy, but he envied his brother. He knew it was wrong, but he stayed up those nights, listening.

He puts the thoughts aside. He should not dwell on such things. He will see his master in the morning and cleanse himself of such desires. He rolls over and closes his eyes, breathing deeply, already almost asleep from sheer exhaustion.

But he still hears the moans coming from Hanzo's room.

Genji bites his tongue and clenches his fists, ignoring the sound for as long as he can, but it only seems to be getting louder and more obnoxious. He mutters a curse in Japanese before getting up, sore muscles protesting. The walk to Hanzo's room is quick, and when his knock is ignored, he flings the door open.

"Could you please be quiet?" He hisses, taking in the sight of his brother kneeling between McCree's legs, the cowboy guiding his mouth with a hand on his head.

"I'm sorry," McCree drawls. "Didn't realize we were bothering you."

Hanzo sits up, a wicked grin plastered across his face, "You're just jealous."

"I am not." Genji's body cannot betray that he's lying, but his brother can tell, his smile only growing wider.

"Why don't you join us?"

Genji freezes and hesitates before taking a step forward, closing the door behind him. The mechanics that hold his faceplate click open and he removes it, revealing the scarring around his eyes and his metallic lower jaw. McCree seems unfazed, motioning him over to the bed. He sits beside his brother, unsure of what to do. McCree decides for him, pulling him up the bed to claim him in a kiss, if the cowboy reacts to the cool metal of the synthetic skin, Genji doesn't notice. McCree's mouth is hot on his, and Gengi's hands move to grab his hips to steady himself, fingers digging into the soft flesh there.

Genji's content to stay that way, enjoying the warmth that the cowboy radiates and the small moans he lets out as Genji pumps his length with one hand. He feels movement behind him, thinking nothing of it until an intense wave of pleasure rips through him. When he can finally see again, he turns to find his brother kneeling behind him nonchalantly.

"What, brother? Did you not know about your wiring?" Hanzo grabs Genji's leg, digging his fingers in between the plates of armor, Genji can feel him, bolts of pleasure shooting up his body, "How sensitive they are?" Genji is frozen, of course he knew about his wiring, but how Hanzo knew was another story. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know how Hanzo had found out.

As he tries to wrap his head around the situation, Hanzo leans past him to kiss McCree. He barely notices when McCree slides a hand between his thighs, starting when he hears the click of the plate of armor there releasing. McCree chuckles, tossing the plate aside and running his rough fingers across the wiring there.

"So sensitive," he croons, slipping a finger inside Genji. Genji moans, digging his hands into the mattress. Just as he thinks he's getting used to the sensation of McCree stretching him open, Hanzo's hand joins, pulling at the wires between his back plates. Genji all but collapses, only held up by McCree's tight grip on his hip. Hanzo claims him in a kiss as McCree finally pushes in, muffling Genji's moans.

McCree isn't slow, taking no time to let Genji adjust before thrusting in fully, setting a fast rhythm that Genji attempts to match, pushing his hips back. Hanzo guides his head down and Genji takes his brother into his mouth, savoring the moan he lets out. Genji keeps up a rhythm, pleasure burning hot through his body, but not enough that he can't focus.

Hanzo slides a hand down Genji's back, running it back up and tugging at Genji's hair before moving it back down again. When Hanzo pulls at a wire in Gengi's spine Gengi finishes, vents appearing as his body tries to cool down. McCree continues to use him, his mechanical body needing no respite from the constant pleasure. Hanzo continues to play with his wires and Genji is past any coherent thought, mindlessly moving his body, too engulfed in pleasure to do much else.

McCree lets out a final groan, coming inside Genji. Genji moans around Hanzo, feeling the warmth of McCree inside him even after the man pulls out. Hanzo grabs his hair, guiding him faster, finishing quickly and releasing down Genji's throat. Genji falls on the bed beside McCree, panting heavily and trying to compose himself.

McCree reaches over and ruffles his hair, "You did good Genji." Genji groans in reply, the aches of his body now even more present. McCree just chuckles and continues to run a hand through his hair.

Genji is almost relaxed, ready to fall asleep when he feels Hanzo move behind him. He pulls himself into a ball at the top of the bed, afraid Hanzo will begin to play with his wires again, but Hanzo only chuckles.

"Go back to your room brother. Sleep well."


End file.
